Missing You
by fanficaddictgoddess213
Summary: Usagi and Seiya are missing each other and a enemy from Seiya's past brings them back together. but will this enemy bring them together or tear them apart? Parings: SXU YXM TXA MXOC  MAMORU seiya is female in this fic!
1. Moon and Star's Feelings

Missing You

It was midnight and the full moon was out shining. Everyone was asleep except and blonde bunny who was out on her balcony looking at the stars, thinking about a certain black-haired starlight that captured her heart. In one of her hands she held a small pink bear with an upside down golden crescent moon. She cradled in her hand and looked up at the stars again. "Seiya have you forgotten me already?" she thought aloud, hoping she'd get a response but thought it was silly afterwards. She shook her blonde head closed the balcony doors and walked back into her room. After getting under her covers and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

On Kinmoku…

A black-haired soldier was sitting on her bed looking not at the stars but the bright shining moon. Her dark blue eye caught another object close to the moon. That planet was Earth. She wanted so badly to return to Earth and her Odango. Her comrades Healer and Maker told her that her one-sided love was never going to happen. They were also genially worried about her. When they returned to Kinmoku and rebuilt the once proud city she became anti-social. She stopped eating and communicating. Rumors were spread in and outside of the palace saying that the starlight leader had become so depressed she lost her voice because of crying all the time or because she just lost her voice completely. Fighter didn't pay any attention to the rumors and kept burying herself in her room. With one last look at the moon, Fighter closed the curtains and curled up on her bed. Before she fell completely asleep a tear found its way down her cheek and whispered, "Odango."

The next day a blonde bunny rushing down the street so fast that it could rival Uranus all the time yelling I'm late. When she finally made it to the classroom and tripping a few times she earned herself an hour of detention and a phone call to her parents. With a tired sigh she flopped down in her seat not looking forward to the next few hours.

I'm new to fanfiction and this is my second story my first story didn't get any reviews and I don't blame anyone who thought it was lame. I'm deleting that story. Anyway I don't know if there might a second chapter. Maybe if you give me some reviews it might boost my confidence! Who knows! Remember R&R.


	2. Party Shock!

After school the inner senshi headed for the crown for a snack and doing their homework. "Usagi you should start a hobby now that the Earth is finally at peace" said Rei. "I'm taking art lessons so that I can draw betting in the anime club" replied Usagi. "That's good so next time we won't mistake Luna's picture next time" snickered Minako and the rest of the girls laughed with her. Usagi gave them a short nod and looked out the window. The girls stopped laughing and looked at Usagi worryingly. Usually she would stick out her tongue or pout, but this time she just nodded. "Hey Usagi are you okay?" asked Rei because she was the most shocked. "Yea I'm fine I'm gonna head home okay guys? I'll see you tomorrow" she said walking out the Crown deep in thought.

The starlights had just finished 7 hours of training and are in the starlight's lounge room. "I'm so beat" groaned Healer collapsing onto one of the beanbag chairs and taking her hair out its ponytail. Fighter and Maker followed suit. "Ever since we rebuilt Kinmoku they've added 3 more hours to training" said Maker de-henshining. "They've added more hours to training because if another enemy comes they want us to be stronger" said Fighter without any emotion in her voice. "Fighter are you feeling well lately?" asked Healer worriedly. "Yea why wouldn't I be?" said Fighter looking directly at her two comrades. "Because you're depressed! Whenever were not eating with the princess you stay cooped up in your room the entire day. When we don't have training your still in your room and whenever we are eating you just stare at your food and don't eat it! You tried to hide the fact that you've gotten skinnier and paler, I just wish that you would let us help you but you have to much damned pride to let anyone in!" yelled Maker and glared furiously at Fighter. Healer just sat there in shock never seeing Maker have an outburst like that. Fighter stood up and gave Maker a deathly glare. Maker still stood her ground.

Fighter raised her fist and….!

Sorry for the cliffie I just wanted to have the second chapter up for my fans and I promise to have the third chapter done by tomorrow afternoon. Love and peace! Who knows I might have it done b4 then!


	3. Clubs & Comas

I think this chapter is gonna be longer this time I don't know just read and find out! Enjoy!

It was Saturday and Usagi was going to a club with her friends. She was wearing black converses, blood red skinny jeans and a black halter top. Her hair wasn't in its odangoes, instead she had it in a French braid that reached her mid thighs. After putting on some lip gloss. She headed out the door to Rei's shrine wear Makoto would drive them in her new BMW. When she arrived she walked in to the lounge room wear the other four girls were waiting. "Hey Usagi you look hot!" yelled Minako who was wearing a light blue dress that stopped at her mid-thighs. It had to slits up the sides so it would be easier to dance. Her hair still held her red bow. "Yea, you look amazing" said Rei who was in a dark purple dress to match her eyes and red heels. "Did your mom help you with the outfit or did you do all of it yourself?" asked Ami who was in a light blue mini skirt and a dark blue spaghetti strapped shirt. She also had dark blue converses on. "Okay guys lets go to the club!" yelled Makoto who was in black hells forest green skinny jeans and a black crop top. Her hair was straight and out of its usual ponytail. They all hopped in Makoto's car and headed for the night to come.

On Kinmoku….

When Healer and Maker thought Fighter was going to make the punch she collapses unconscious. "Fighter!" Healer and Maker cry out and ran over to their leader trying to figure out what's wrong. "Fighter, wake up!" yelled Maker worried. Healer decided to take her to the infirmary. Maker hefted Fighter up in her arms and ran to the infirmary with Healer right behind her. When they got there the nurses and doctors took Fighter and told Healer and Maker they couldn't stay until they figured out what was wrong. Healer and Maker fought until one of the nurses told them to go inform Princess Kakyuu on what was happening. The two starlights didn't argue on that and ran to the princess's chambers. When they arrived they busted in and saw a bewildered Kakyuu sitting at her dresser with a brush in her hands. Before she could ask why they were here they yelled, "Fighter's in the infirmary!" once that was said Princess Kakyuu ran with her two starlights towards the infirmary, brush forgotten on the floor.

At the club…

After they entered the club and sat down at a table, Minako went to the bar to get all of them some drinks half price because she was the one who was good at flirting. Makoto had spotted a brunette haired man staring at her. "Hey guys I'm gonna go see what mr. hottie wants" said Makoto and with that she headed over to the brunette who was now smiling. Usagi told her friends that she ws going to go dance for a while. When she stepped on the dance floor she looked around looking for a suitable partner to dance with. She found a man with light blue hair and green eyes all alone. She started dancing and "accidentally" bumped into him. "Oh! I'm so sorry when I dance I don't know where my head goes" she said and watched as the man chuckled and started sawying to the beat of the song. Usagi quickly followed suit. she was actually have a good time.

On Kinmoku…..

"What's wrong with her?" demanded Kakyuu when her and her other two guardians arrived at the infirmary. "It appears that she is famished and dehydrated. Starlights has she been lacking eating, anti-social and depressions?" asked one of the nurses. "Yes" the two answered simultaneously. "Well that's the problem she needs to start eating and drinking more if she wants to be healthy again. "Ok" all three of them answered. "There's some other bad news that you're not going to like" said the nurse. "Oh my god what is it?" asked Kakyuu thinking of the worst things possible. Healer and Maker were standing there terrified on what happened to their sister. "She's in a coma" the nurse said sadly. Healer and Maker gasped and started crying while the princess just stood there in gaping shock.

Hey! Did you enjoy the chapter. I brainstorm all of my storys I don't even think! I'll update the fourth chapter today by like 9. Maybe tomorrow who knows! Remember to R&R.


	4. She's What?

After Usagi finished dancing she and the other scouts decided to call it a night. While Makoto drove she babbled on about that guy she saw in the club and said that he was a famous artist and that they were going on a date to the art museum to see his work. After Makoto dropped her off and said our good nights, she headed up the stairs to my room to see that Luna was there with curious eyes. "So how was the club?" she asked while she changed into her pajamas. "Fine I guess?" she said while crawling into bed. "Ok well goodnight and I forgot to tell you Setsuna said there's gonna be a scout meeting at the Shrine tomorrow, it starts at 5 so don't be late" warned Luna before falling asleep. "Hai, Hai" she said before falling asleep quickly.

On Kinmoku….

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S IN A COMA? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN**?" Kakyuu shrieked at the nurse took a step back at her princess's fury. "We don't know how she fell into it but we suspected that something triggered it and caused her to fall into shock and collapse" explained that nurse. Healer and Maker had finished crying and were standing near the bed were Fighter lay. They both had each of her hands. "This is my fault" whispered Maker and it looked like she was going to cry again. "Maker it's not your fault if we had paid more attention to her she wouldn't be in this state. It's all our faults" said Healer looking down at her sick friend. "No it really is my fault I knew she was sick and she begged and pleaded with me not to tell anyone" Maker said sadly.

_Flashback….._

Maker was walking down the hall to her room after a long day of training she passed Fighter's room and heard a disturbing noise inside. Worried, like always she went to go check on her. She knocked twice. "Fighter?" she called, nobody came to the door. She turned the doorknob and found that is was unlocked. She stepped inside her room and looked around. She didn't see her anywhere. She heard that disturbing noise again and followed it. She stepped into the bathroom and saw Fighter shaky pale and hunched over the toilet. "Fighter! Are you okay?" she asked. She thought it was a stupid question after seeing her friends state. "Yea, why wouldn't I be?" she said flushing the toilet and shakily standing up, holding on the wall for support. Maker wrapped her arm around her friends mid-frame and- wait she could feel Fighter's ribs through her shirt. Is she eating? She dragged Fighter to her bed and layed her down. She took Fighters shoulders and shook her gently. "Fighter have you've been eating?" she demanded. Fighter just looked away refusing to answer. Maker just shook her harder. "Answer me!" she yelled and glared. "Ok I'm not eating, but please don't tell anyone especially Healer, she'll be more emotional than the princess and when the princess finds out it'll break her heart please I'm begging you!" she pleaded and now she had tears running down her face while she clutched Maker's shoulders. Maker looked hesitant for a few minutes. "Fighter I don't know maybe you should tell some-" but she was caught off. "No! Don't tell anybody" she pleaded more. Maker gave a long sigh and agreed. Fighter said thank repeatedly before Maker left the room. As Maker headed down the hall she told herself one thing. 'I know I'm gonna regret this'

_End of Flashback…._

"Maker it's still not your fault" Kakyuu said trying to comfort the distraught starlight along with Healer. But Maker still wouldn't give. "Princess I have some news you all might want to hear" called the nurse and the three piled in the room where Fighter was staying. "When you all were out of the room Fighter awoken and we were all surprised greatly" she said. The trio gasped and immediately asked if they could see her. "As I was saying she was only awake for a while but started thrashing violently so we had to put her in a medically induced coma" the head nurse explained and gave the trio a sad look when their faces dropped. "However she said one name before we sedated her" she said. "Well what was the name?" asked Maker eagerly. The nurse said the name and the trio gasped again but is wasn't a happy one they repeated that name again,

"SHIRO!"

Hey next chapters gonna be longer than the last 4 chapters so be prepared to read!

Remember R&R!


	5. Fighter's Vision

Seiya's POV

It was dark and I couldn't see anything. Then I was floating but I didn't know where. I stopped floating after five minutes. I realized that I was in the sky and the scenery below me was horrifying. I was in some sort of dungeon with Healer and Maker, along with all the Earth senshi. They were all chained to the wall. I realized that they all were all unconscious. I was on the floor looking a bloodied mess. There was a man included in the room too. I looked at him more closely and gasped in fear. "Shiro" I whispered. Shiro had orange eyes which were almost red and dark brown hair that went down to his mid-back. He held a whip in his hands and he brung it down on my back. I let out a sceam. He just smirked. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the rest of it. Then there was a rush of wind and I was standing outside of the Kinmoku royal palace garden. Shiro and I were in the garden and it looked like we were arguing. I couldn't hear what we were arguing about but I must have said something to upset him because he had slapped me in the face. It must have been hard because when I fell my eyes were closed and I didn't get up. Shiro smirked and threw me over his shoulder a black aura appearing around him. Before he could leave Healer and Maker had ran into the garden trying to stop him from taking me wherever. With a flick of his hand Healer and Maker were thrown back violently. He then teleported both of us to his next destination. Next, I was standing in where it looked like Ichi- no- Hashi Park. There was a loud blast and I ran to the direction it was coming from. When I arrived I saw the earth senshi along with Healer and Maker fighting some warriors that had black armor on. I looked up at the sky and saw Shiro hovering about 10 feet in the air smirking at the battle below him. I looked behind him and saw my unconscious hovering behind him. I was wearing a long red dress with no shoes. The dress probably would reach my knees. I grabbed my henshin device and yelled out Fighter Star Power Make Up! But nothing happened. I tried 2 more times then decided to give up. The scenery must have skipped ahead because the next thing I saw was horrifying the earth senshi along with Healer and Maker were scattered everywhere, fuku's torn and bodies littered with cuts and bruises. The only ones who were conscious were Shiro and Sailor Moon. Her body looked worse than the other senshi. And her face held an expression I had never seen on her before, Hate. It looked like she was yelling at him, and all Shiro did while she was talking was smirk.

My body still remained motionless. I was about to run towards Shiro when he had sent her flying into a tree. Then, the scenery changed. AGAIN. This scenery was the space and there was an image calendar that was playing something I didn't understand. Until a figure covered in black aura was headed towards Kinmoku. I ran toward the calendar hoping when I woke up from this horrible vision I could warn the princess. When the image stopped it said two words. One month until arrival. After I read that I collapsed unconscious.

I was awoken to a hand touching my face and I thought it was Shiro so I blindly started thrashing and swinging my fist hoping to hit him. I felt to hands hold my arms down and I stopped moving. A familiar distant voice called my name and I fluttered my eyes open to the voice. In front of me were two worried faces that belonged to my comrades. I shot up and instantly regretted it because a horrible pounding in my head caused me to wince and put my hand on it hoping it would subside. When I recovered to bodies smashed against mine pinning me back against the bed. I wrapped my arms around their backs and leaned into the warm embrace. "Fighter we were so worried! Don't ever do anything like that again" yelled the voice of Healer backing away from the hug. I gave her a confused look and then my confused expression turned into a glare as I turned my hateful gaze to Maker's worried face. 'They already know' she told me telepathically. My glare instantly turned into an apologetic one. "Guys I'm okay I was only out for a day or two" I tried to reassure them. That backfired. "Two days? Fighter you've been in a coma for almost 2 weeks!" shrieked Healer. 2 weeks? I thought. My vision seemed to take longer than that. When I thought about it my face turned serious. "I need to speak to hime" I said. "No you need food in your system first, you can tell her your sorry later" said Maker pushing me back down on the bed gently. I just shot back up. "No! I need to speak with hime now! It's urgent please!" I said struggling against the both of them. Healer and Maker looked at each other uncertain. A second later they agreed. They helped me off the bed and down the hall to Kakyuu's room. When we arrived there and Kakyuu spotted me she gave a bone crushing hug. When I recovered my expression and voice turned serious.

"Hime, I have some urgent news" I said and we all sat down on her bed while I started the story about the vision I had.

Hi! Did u guys enjoy the chapter! Please review I worked hard on it. And the next chapter is gonna b about usagi with chibiusa and mamoru involved. It's gonna b hilarious. For the people who hate chibiusa and mamoru and usage together this next chapter or story is not for you. For the people who think opposite read if u get a chance!

Remember to R&R!


	6. Their Back!

"So he'll be here in one month?" asked Kakyuu after Fighter finished explaining. Fighter nodded yes and asked what they should do. "Healer and Maker you 3 are to return to Earth to protect and hide Fighter until we defeat Shiro" ordered Kakyuu. "Also, lay low and change your appearance but let the earth senshi know who you are so they may help" added Kakyuu. The three warriors bowed and exited the room heading for the mess hall. "When do you think we should leave?" asked Fighter who was eating 3 pieces of bacon at once. "We should leave tonight so we can get a head start" said Maker. After they were done eating the starlights went to their rooms and started packing. When they were done and said goodbye to Kakyuu they decided to meet in the garden. "So are we ready?" asked Fighter who was wearing a black flip flops, red shorts and a black tunic that stopped at her elbows and reached her hips. "Yeah, I'm good" said Healer who was wearing lime green shorts, black pumps, and a tank top that said Three Lights. "Yep all set" said Maker who was dressed in lavender shorts, black flats and a white tank top that had her earth name written in a deep purple. They all had their hair down so they wouldn't look so suspicious. The trio powered up and shot off into the sky leaving streaks of red, blue, and yellow. Kakyuu stood on her balcony watching her guardians disappear into the black depths of space. 'Good luck my starlights' she prayed.

Usagi sat in her last class which happened to be her worst subject, Math. She never felt so grateful when the school bell rang. The 5 girls headed for Rei's shrine to study for an upcoming test on Thursday. When they were done Rei brought snacks that were slices of pineapple and fresh baked cookies that Makoto made. They all ate their snacks and made small talk. Usagi just sat wondering nibbling on her cooking once every few seconds. "Hey Usagi, how are you and Mamoru doing?" asked Rei. "Great, he should be visiting in a week or so!" Usagi replied faking excitement. "That's great!" they all said. We all talked for a few more hours before we all headed home. When she got ready for bed she looked out the window and saw three shooting stars that were the colors of red, blue, and yellow as they shot across the sky. Usagi rubbed her eyes and said here was no way they were back and went to bed.

Meanwhile, three females landed in the middle of a familiar park. Fighter had fallen because her body was still fatigued. Healer and Maker helped her up and they all dehenshined. "We should retire for the night, but where?" asked Yaten. "Well I planned for this so we are staying at a five star hotel not too far from here" said Taiki walking to the direction of the hotel her other two comrades trailing behind her. "How did you get us into a five star hotel" asked Seiya who was able to walk now. "I sent a clone of me and said that were the three lights twin sisters" said Taiki shrugging her shoulders. Yaten and Seiya thought how easy the lie was and how he believed it. "So are we singing again?' asked Yaten when they arrived at their room. "Yes, but we shouldn't sing so loud so Shiro won't look here first" replied Taiki retiring to her room for the night. Seiya and Yaten followed suit.

All the senshi were at Rei's shrine having a senshi meeting. "Haruka and I have felt changes in the tides and the winds" said Michiru. "Do you think it's a new enemy?" Minako asked Setsuna. "I'm not certain. The future still looks the same however, Small Lady has informed me that Queen Serenity and King Endymion has been growing apart lately" answered Setsuna worry in her maroon eyes. "Usagi said that Mamoru should be visiting in a few days. His flight will land 2 days from now" said Makoto. "I think we should leave it up to Usagi and Mamoru and see what happens" finished Ami. The rest of the scouts nodded in agreement and went their separate ways. Meanwhile, Usagi was walking through aimlessly through town, looking at stores mannequins. After 2 hours of nothing Usagi decided to head back home. She stopped for an ice cream cone on her way back. She looked across and what caught her sight made her freeze. Sitting on a bench were three familiar faces. One of the girls had silver hair and lime green eyes, the other girl had auburn hair and deep lavender eyes, and the last girl had blue-black hair and midnight blue eyes. They all seemed to be in deep conversation. But when the raven haired girl locked eyes with her she was about to shout that familiar name when the other two looked up with alarmed faces similar to the raven haired girls. They all sat up quickly and ran down the street. Usagi was about to chase after them but decided that she would talk this over with the other senshi. She pulled out her communicator and called a random person that happened to be unfortunately Haruka. "Kitten?" What's the problem? Are you in danger?" she asked frantically. Usagi smiled at her guardians concern but soon turned to one that read franticness and shock expression. "I was on my way home and I stopped for ice and it was really good but when I looked across I saw the starlights sitting on the bench! I went to call their names but they just ran off!" said Usagi breathlessly for she said all the info in one sentence. Usagi even on the tiny screen she could see Haruka's face of seriousness and frustration. "Haruka-san?" asked Usagi worriedly. "I'm fine Kitten I have to go talk to Setsuna and schedule a senshi meeting tomorrow can you?" asked Haruka hurryingly. Usagi nodded quickly and Haruka cut off the transmission. Putting her communicator back in her purse Usagi continued to walk home with one question on her mind. 'Why **ARE** they back?'

The three starlights raced to their hotel daring to look behind them to see if Usagi was still there. They didn't stop running until they reached their room not even stopping after hearing one of the employees' warnings of running in the hotel. When they locked the door they collapsed on the couch in the lounge room out of breath. "I don't gah think she followed us" gasped Seiya who got off of Taiki who was laying on Yaten. "Yeah, she probably couldn't run with all the ice cream she was consuming" chuckled Yaten who was trying to shove Taiki off her. Taiki got off Yaten and headed towards the hotel phone. "Are you guys hungry? I can order room service." asked Taiki looking at the menu. "I want 4 hamburgers fries and 2 chocolate chip cookies" said Seiya. She been eating a lot lately and Taiki and Yaten thought this was good for her until she was fit and healthy again. "Get me Ramen Noodles and 4 pieces of sushi" said Yaten turning on the TV. Taiki called room service and said they'll be here in 5 to 10 minutes. They waited until room service came and went to bed.

Seiya came out the bathroom dressed in short shorts and a black tank top. She was too lazy to braid her up so she just left it out. She collapsed on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

Entering Nightmare….

I woke up to loud blasts and yelling. I looked up saw the earth senshi fighting Shiro's henchman they were pulling through but they weren't winning. I looked around for my Odango and when I found her it made my heart stop…. SM was fighting Shiro and SM was losing badly. Shiro lifted up a tree with his telekinesis and through it at SM hard. She flew back into a building and I knew she had to be unconscious. The other senshi were also thrown back all of them unconscious. I saw Shiro hold up Healer and Maker by their necks and I heard a loud snap. Their bodies fell to the ground unresponsive. Tears sprang in my eyes and streamed down my face I ran to their bodies and tried to wake them up. Then, I felt a gloved hand on my jaw and turned my face towards their direction. "This is your future_, our_ _future_" he cackled.

End of Nightmare….

I shot up in bed screaming bloody murder. I was shaking so bad it looked like I was vibrating. I remembered my Nightmare and ran to Taiki and Yaten's rooms. I saw them both sleeping peacefully. When I made sure they were safe and NOT DEAD. I went back to room falling back to sleep hoping there were no more nightmares involved.

Meanwhile, when they heard there doors close Taiki and Yaten sat up and bed and looked at each other worryingly. They both thought what did Seiya dream of?

Hey! Did u guys like the chapter it's my longest one and took the longest to update so pleaz pleaz pleazzzzzzz review! I'll update as soon as I can! I already started chapter 7 so look 4 my update. Ja Ne!

R&R


	7. Starlight Hunting

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated because my laptop had to b taking to the store and I won't get it back till next week right now I'm updating chap 7 till it's given back next week, Enjoy!

Usagi was in school the next day in her last class she was doing what she usually did; sleeping. The bell rang and her head snapped up. She didn't even stay behind to hear the homework, Ami-chan would tell her. She met with her friends at the gate and headed for Crown. They stopped when they heard Luna's voice over by the park benches. They all headed over to see what was wrong. 'What's wrong Luna?" Minako asked. "Head home change into something more comfortable, because were looking for the starlights today" said Luna. The 4 girls nodded before running home and changing.

Skip the changing part….

They all arrived at Rei's shrine in their separate pairs. Haruka looked at her watch; the time read 3:45. Perfect. "Alright, Usagi and Minako take the shopping district, Ami and Makoto take downtown, Rei and Hotaru take the park, and Michiru, Setsuna and I will take uptown, okay?' Haruka asked. They all nodded and they all headed out for a game of starlight hunting.

USAGI AND MINAKO/SHOPPING DISTRICT….

Usagi and Minako both entered Juuban's shopping district. They decided to look in the mall first. Usagi went right and Minako left. Usagi checked in American Eagle, Rave, Aeropostale, and Hot Topic and didn't find any of the starlights in those stores. Minako checked in Spencer's, Wet Seal, and Pandora and didn't find any of the starlight either. They decided to swing by the food court for something to eat before they left to inform the others. Usagi ordered Panda Express and Minako got a subway sandwich. They sat down at a table and begun to eat. Usagi looked at a table in the front on the right side of her. She knew she had found the missing starlights. The raven-haired one was drinking a soda while in deep conversation with the two people in front of her. She was wearing black skinny jeans that ripped at the knees exposing them while a studded belt that read Fighter in a cursive type of format in white diamonds. She had a tight dark blue shirt that said 'GIRLS KICK ASS' etched across her breasts in white letters. The sleeves wrapped around her lower shoulders while two black straps kept the shirt in place. Her dark hair was out of its ponytail and had a floral clip in the middle keeping the loose strands out her face. To finish her outfit off she wore Osiris's that had colors of sky blue, dark purple, lime green, and black on it. The silver-haired girl had her hair in a French braid that reached her waist. She wore lime green skinny jeans with a diamond studded belt that said Healer in the same cursive font. She wore a tight black halter top 'RUN THE WORLD' in lime green. She also had on black converses with lime green shoelaces. Last, the auburn-haired girl had her hair in a loose ponytail that on the side of her chest. Her skinny jeans were a dark purple and she also had a diamond studded belt that said Maker in the SAME cursive font as the rest of them. Her white tank top had red, yellow, and blue shooting stars on them. Her shoes were black all-star high tops with dark purple shoelaces. Minako turned to see what Usagi was looking at and froze.

The three girls must have noticed their staring because when they all locked gazes they bolted for the mall exit. Usagi and Minako recovered fast and quickly followed after them. The duo wondered how the trio could glide through the crowd of people without bumping in to anybody. The trio tried to blend in with the crowd but the girls were smart and knew who they were. They finally made it to the exit doors and ran as fast as they can. Usagi and Minako ran until they couldn't anymore and watched as the trio ran until they were out of sight. They decided to sit on a bench to catch their breath. When they recovered, they called everyone so everybody could be seen on the screen. (The new communicator is kind of like an IPad so everyone can see each other; it's like a face time.) "We found the starlights in the mall at the food court they saw us and ran out the door, Usa-chan and I followed them for a couple miles then we got tired" Minako informed. "They headed downtown so see if you guys can find them" Usagi said to Ami and Makoto. They nodded and Minako cut the transmission. They both got up and walked downtown hoping to find the runaway starlights.

Sorry if I quit here it's just really late and I'm tired but I will try to update tomorrow if I don't have anything to do! Again, Daijoubu dense ka about my delay. I will get my laptop back next week but for now I'm using my mom's but she might need most of the time soooooooo yeah. Oyasumi nasai! And shout out for Kataomoi no Koibito for supporting me during my crisis. PM her, she'll appreciate it!

JA NE!

R&R


	8. Letter

Hey you guys! Sadly this isn't a story but a letter. A lot has been goin on for me and I just don't have the time to write my stories so. Yeah. But I'm not stopping just letting you know im not quitting fanfiction.

LOVE U ALL


	9. Ambushed Runways!

Hey you guys! I know it's been like 4 months since I've written(I counted) and I'm FINALLY gonna get back into my writing flow from now on since cheer season has ended. So enough wasted Enjoy!

Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were hunched over breathing heavily in an alleyway after just running from the mall to downtown. They were all exhausted. Yaten realized how sweaty she had become during their emergency run and started complaining and whining that her hair was messy and that she smelled like Seiya ater her daily workouts back on Kinmoku. Seiya shot her a dirty look and was about to say something when Taiki told them both to shut up and stop acting like the 18 year olds they are 'supposed' to be.

Seiya and Yaten shut up but kept sending each other dirty looks. They all recovered and walked from the alleyway when they heard a couple shocked gasps. The trio whipped their heads around and went deeper into the alleyway to investigate the noises. They only got halfway until they saw flashes from cameras and voices. "What? Kenta, are my eyes and ears deceiving me? The Three Lights are not only back, but their GIRLS!" a shrill voice shrieked and the 3 starlights winced at the sound. Now concerned about the photos they were taking they tried blocking the camera's lenses preventing them from seeing their faces. "Hamako, maybe they're just ordinary people who just happen to look VERY identical to the Three Lights" reasoned another voice calmer and softer than the other. "If you were listening then you would have heard them call each other by the three names: Seiya, Taiki, and YATEN!" the same shrill voice came again. The trio finally got a good look of who were taking the pictures. The girl, who possibly was the owner of the shrill voice, was about 2 inches taller than Yaten with dirty blond hair with brown and red highlights and was pulled in a messy bun. She had light violet eyes which were filled with shock, disbelief, anger, and determination. She was wearing a tight white tee along with faded pink shorts and white tennis shoes that had pink blotches all over. The worst part is that she was till flashing a camera getting as many pictures of our faces and body. Possibly to show evidence of them being females.

"Hmm maybe we could give these photos to the press and be famous!" the boy exclaimed. He was probably Kenta. He had dark brown hair that was cut short and had bangs falling over his right eye. He wore a maroon shirt and tan cargo pants on and along with maroon tennis shoes. He also had light violet eyes that were filled with the exact same emotions in Hamako's besides the anger. He also had a camera and also flashing it The must be brother and sister. "Good idea! Let's go!" Hamako yelled and the two sprinted out of the alleyway and on their way to a media press.

"Oh My God! We can't let the press know about us! It'll blow our cover and the media will never leave us alone!" shouted Seiya who was also blinking rapidly from the previous flashes that were just partaken. The other two nodded and ran after the other two. It wasn't that crowded on the streets so it shouldn't be too hard to find them. They ran down the street trying best not to crash into anyone and dodged them skillfully. They spotted dirty blonde and dark brown entering a tall building and the three of them feared the worst. They bolted into the building and didn't see them in the lobby. They scanned all around and the people in the lobby were looking at them strangely. After failing to find them in the lobby, they rushed to the elevator. They had to wait and Taiki saw that one of the elevators was going to the 21st floor which was at the top of the building where the press was. They know this because they had been here numerous times from their previous time on Earth as the Three Lights. Taiki and Yaten took a glance at Seiya worriedly. She looked terrified. Yaten asked her what was wrong. "Guys, once this gets to the media it'll spread worldwide. Then Shiro will find out and then…." Seiya couldn't finish her sentence because the other elevator opened and out came a rush of camera's, reporters, and other people they hadn't seen. "Seiya, Taiki, Yaten! Is it true that your actually female?" asked one reporter.

"Were you 3 hiding it from us when you first came here?" asked another one and soon, the whole lobby was filled with reporters and camera's with the 3 starlights trapped in the corner looking for a way to escape. "Are you 3 cross-gendered?" asked another and they all gave him/her a hateful glance whoever they were. "Ummm no comment to all questions" Taiki answered while fighting the camera's being shoved in her face. Yaten snorted about Taiki's niceness. "Alright, that's enough! We're leaving, NOW." Yelled Yaten and grabbed Seiya and Taiki's arm and started to fight their way through the mob of reporters. Through their struggle, Seiya's arm slipped out of Yaten's grip and quickly fell back into more questions by the media. "Kou-san, do you deny that you and your sisters are now female?" a male reporter asked shoving the microphone forcefully by her mouth. Seiya didn't respond and tried to hide her face with her arms while searching or Taiki and Yaten. An arm grabbed her from the left and dragged her not to gently by the exit door she realized it was Yaten and the 3 three of them ran out of the building.

As they ran, they heard reporters trailing behind them (with their camera crews) right on their talis. They all groaned wondering if their day could get any worse.

Hey hope you enjoy my story because I've been delayed from writing I made this long and special! It's not gonna be as long when I post it but Oh well! Sor ja! Fanficaddictgoddess


	10. Just Keep On Running

Whew! Its been like months since I last written and its kinda mean because the people who liked and PM me have all updated their stories and I haven't! I don't know how far ill actually go with this story so I might put it up for adoption. Like I said I don't know.

Usagi and Minako were heading back to Minako's house since they informed the other scouts where the Starlights were headed to. Usagi sighed and looked at the sky in deep thought. 'Oh Seiya why are you hiding from us? From me, what could possibly be goin-'

"Usagi! Watch out for that pol-!" Minsko was cut off and winced when Usagi's nose hit the center of the lamp pole and she fell to the ground crying out in pain and whimpering loudly enough to get people's attention and give her odd looks.

"Itai! They need to get rid of all lampposts I always seem to run into them lately" complained Usagi loudly as Minako helped her up from the ground. "I warned you but you were too busy staring at the sky to hear me I guess" said Minako as they entered her front door.

"Whatever" grumbled Usagi as she sat on Minako's living room couch still rubbing her nose. "Do you want me to get you some ice to numb it?" Minako offered and chuckled lightly when Usagi moaned in delight at the offer. "Turn on the TV will you want to see what's on Japan's got Talent" called Minako from the kitchen.

Usagi grumbled in annoyance but grabbed the remote and turned on the TV flipping through the channels to find Japan's got Talent and when she stopped to check the news her throbbing nose was instantly forgotten and her eyes bulged out of her head and she yelled for Minako to come here, her eyes not once leaving the TV screen.

Minako came running in with the ice basin only half filled with ice cubes and a dish cloth in the other hand, her eyes were wide when she asked what the problem was. Usagi yanked Minako onto the couch causing her to drop the cloth and ice. She was about to protest until her eyes met the screen. Her eyes bugged out like Usagi's did a few seconds ago and they both watched the channel with shocking curiosity.

The footage rolling was showing three woman running down the street frantically away from reporters and surveillance trucks. They must have been shooting from a helicopter. They were partly shocked because of that but they were mostly shocked that the 3 woman were no doubt the Runaway Starlights.

In Downtown Juuban…

Sorry this is only half of the story but im tired so the rest will be finished later I guess no promises! Ja! Review! Well its not finished so u don't really have to..


End file.
